petit recueil de drabbles
by Violette b
Summary: défis et envies en tout genre sur l'univers d'Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Voici mon premier drabble c'est un petit défi avec Qyume avec les mots: joyaux, bleu, plume et couleur .

J'éspère qu'il vous plaira.

Une petite review pour me donner vos impressions et critiques ?

* * *

Une lumière dans la nuit , mais une lumière de nuit

un soleil dans le noir , mais un soleil noir .

Une fille simple et intelligente faite de douleur mais étincelante comme les joyaux de la couronne d'une reine.

Reine, elle pourrait l'être, elle a le pouvoir d'attenuer toutes les souffrances, de rendre surmontable toutes les difficultés, de rendre heureux l'Homme le plus triste de la Terre .

Et elle scintille au milieux de ce monde terne comme la lune dans un ciel nuageux, elle rayonne et transmet cette joie à ses amis, son innocence les fait rêver, sa fidèlité et sa sincérité font d'elle la meilleure des amis . Cependant il arrive que la noirceur du monde la rattrappe, elle ne brille plus se transformant en un astre sombre.

Elle parait fragile et légère comme la plume d'un oiseau, sa force elle ne la montre qu'à travers les lignes qu'elle trace à l'encre bleu sur des rouleaux de parchemin, d'une pure beauté, qui résonnent dans le coeur de tous .

Cette fille, aux cheveux couleur or sensiblement identique à celle de son coeur, porte bien sont nom.

* * *

Pour Qyume : Voilà ma belle une petite dédicasse avec quelques jours d'avances ^^


	2. Chapter 2

J'espère que ce texte vous plaira il sera probablement l'un des derniers avant une pause de plusieurs mois...

Bonne lecture

* * *

Elle attendait que l'on vienne frapper à sa porte, elle était prête, stressée mais prête.

Elle était là dans une petite pièce blanche lumineuse assise sur le seul tabouret de la salle à patienter tranquillement que l'on vienne la chercher. Elle patientait depuis quelques instants quand on toqua à la porte en bois, couleur ébène, le même que celui de l'encadrure du miroir et de la fenêtre, seule touche de couleur avec le sol en brique rouge.

Il rentra après en avoir eu la permission, et là il la vit, assise magnifiquement vêtue et coiffée, sa petite fille chérie dans sa robe de mariée, son cœur fit un bond puis se serra. Elle se leva et couru (comme elle pu) pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Il était finalement venu, il ne l'avait pas définitivement oublié, il ne l'avait pas abandonné, le sortilège n'avait pas été irrémédiable comme elle le pensait, ils avaient reçus son invitation pour son mariage et comme par enchantement la mémoire leur été revenue. Et aujourd'hui ils étaient là pour célébrer le plus beau jour de sa vie, eux ses parents, eux qui lui avait donné la vie.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils ne purent retenir leurs larmes et se laissèrent donc aller, mais se reprirent vite il ne fallait pas être en retard.

Le fantome de Dobby avait été prévenu que monsieur le père accompagnerait sa fille jusqu'au bras de son futur époux, et qu'il n'aurait donc pas à le faire lui-même et qu'il pouvait aller rejoindre les autres invités sur les bancs de la chapelle.

Tout les convives étaient assis, la musique démarra, le mari arriva au bras de sa jeune sœur, dans une tenue neuve, de première mains, un costume trois pièces blanc et gris qui faisait ressortir ses beau yeux verts. Remontant l'allée parsemée de pétales de roses blanches, comme l'avait souhaité sa chère mère. Arrivé devant l'autel au sommet des trois marches il s'arrêta, elle le laissa seul pour aller s'assoir auprès de son mari qui l'attendait au premier rang. Et le futur époux se tourna face à sa famille et à ses amis, vivants comme morts, tous présent pour cette occasion. Puis il la vit, son regard pétilla, elle était splendide dans cette robe, un bustier blanc laissait paraitre ses fines épaules, resserrait sa taille et accentuait la courbure de son dos, la jupe était légère et lui arrivait aux genoux, blanche elle était parsemée de petites fleurs bordeaux comme le lacet de son corsage. Elle rayonnait, et il savait qu'elle le comblerait, elle était sa muse. Il voulait son bonheur et quand il la voyait ainsi il était aux anges. Voilà elle était là à ses côtés face à leurs proches et ils allaient celer leur amour par cette union.

La cérémonie fut courte comme ils l'avaient souhaité, et ils furent liés devant Merlin pour le reste de l'éternité. Pour clore le contrat et la cérémonie, le jeune homme roux se rapprocha de sa belle glissa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches et dans le cou de sa jolie femme qui avait passé ses bras autours de sa nuque et ils s'embrassèrent, ce fut un feu d'artifice comme à la première fois.


	3. Chapter 3

_A toutes celles et ceux qui se reconnaitrons en lisant ce texte..._

Hermione venait d'apercevoir son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bain de préfète. Elle se haïssait. Pas qu'elle se trouvait hideuse, non, enfin pas tout le temps. Elle arrivait à aimer son visage, qu'elle trouvait souvent enfantin et rond, mais parfois elle voyait la femme tapie au fond d'elle a travers ses yeux changeants. Elle appréciait aussi son cou et ses épaules plutôt fines, sans pour autant paraitre fragiles. Ses cheveux bien que pénible d'entretien ne lui importaient peu, elle ne les aurait pas changé pour d'autres. Elle remerciait ses parents pour la dentition exemplaire qu'ils lui avaient faite. Mais malgré ses nombreux points positifs, l'image que lui renvoyait l'objet ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n'avait jamais fait trop attention à elle contrairement à toutes ces jeunes filles moldues et sorcières, elle tenait juste à paraitre propre. Cependant cette représentation de son esprit la poignardait, ses cousines et ses amies étaient bien plus minces et bien plus jolies qu'elle, et ces pensés l'enfermait encore plus dans cette mutilation intérieure, qu'elle additionnait par moment à des privations, et à d'autres à des périodes de gloutonneries. Elle ne supportait plus de se voir nue et encore moins croiser son reflet dans un miroir. Elle se faisait peur et voyait en se corps toutes les traces de son existence, de sa fragilité et de sa bassesse.


	4. un tour de sablier

De la part de Violette b et Miss de Lune, à Picotti... Unies pour une vengeance...

Saurez vous retrouvez les phrases de chacune ...

* * *

Aujourd'hui, il était dix heures du matin. Teddy était dans son lit, encore endormi, le regard vague. Songeant à ce doux rêve qui avait bercé sa nuit. Décidément, même dans ceux-ci, Victoire le hantait. Il se souvenait de tout, frissonnant. Il voulait de tout son être repartir à ses côtés dans ce songe merveilleux. Retrouver ces sensations, ces corps l'un contre l'autre. La peau satinée de cette muse frôlant la sienne, le faisant soupirer de désir. Ses murmures au creux de son oreille, son cœur à fleur de peau. Ses lèvres si douces et tellement sucrées. Il irait presque la rejoindre de ce pas, en pyjama, juste pour la sentir à nouveau près de lui. À peine partie, elle lui manquait déjà.

Mais sortir du lit à dix heures, un dimanche... Même pour elle, il n'en était pas capable, même avec toute la force de ses sentiments, même pour lui avouer enfin qu'il l'aimait. Il eut un instant de doute intense, il réfléchissait et soudain une goutte froide perla sur son front ... L'an prochain serait leur dernière année ensemble. Cette idée le fit frissonner, mais pas de plaisir cette fois-ci. Ne plus la voir. Ne plus la sentir près de lui. Ne plus savoir qu'elle était là, toute proche. Impossible. Il ne le pouvait pas.

Il allait devoir s'échapper de ces draps et de son lit si moelleux pour passer sa journée avec elle tant qu'il le pouvait... Profiter de tout ce temps qu'il avait, de ce dimanche providentiel. Profiter d'elle, surtout. Aller se promener dans le parc, s'allonger dans l'herbe avec sa Victoire calée contre son torse. Rester là, juste là. Laisser les minutes s'égrener sans s'en soucier. Ils avaient le temps. Tout leur temps.

Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant les vacances de Pâques qu'ils allaient passer ensemble en famille. Tous au Terrier. Peut-être oserait-il le lui dire ce jour-là... Enfin s'il n'avait pas trop peur de la réaction de ses oncles tantes cousins... De toute sa famille en fait. Ils allaient encore se moquer de lui, comme quand ils étaient petits. Mais il leur prouverait. Victoire serait sa victoire à lui. Il était peut-être fou, mais il en rêvait encore.

Soudain, Teddy s'aperçut qu'il avait encore laissé filer de précieuses heures à rêvasser sur un futur qui n'existerait que s'il se levait enfin. Il sauta enfin hors du lit, attrapa à la volée ses vêtements avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain de leur dortoir. Il allait la rejoindre, il allait profiter de cette dernière année ensemble comme jamais. Pour le reste, ils avaient tout leur temps...


	5. Chapter 5

Voici un petit drabble écris en vitesse que je dédis à tout ceux qui prendrons le temps de le lire et de laisser une petite review.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Hermione avait décidé de poursuivre ses études, dans la protection des créatures magiques pour instaurer par la suite le ministère.

Ce matin là, elle était en cour dans un vieil amphithéâtre fait de grosses pierres sombres, les bancs en bois usés grinçaient. La pièce assez faiblement éclairée, avait été propice au sommeil de plus d'un. Mais ce n'était pas son genre, elle s'était installée comme à son habitude, devant.

Au cours des deux heures les places s'étaient vidées petit à petit. Elle luttait, le cours était terriblement ennuyeux. Elle regrettait l'absence de ses deux amis, qui chahutaient si souvent lors de leurs années à Poudlard.

Le prof était si mou qu'elle avait envie d'en rire, mais son éducation et le respect qu'elle portait à ce pauvre homme, l'en empêchait.

Elle fini donc ce cours en tête à tête avec le vieil homme légèrement calvicié et lunetteux, qui parlait au mur portant le tableau, sur lequel s'inscrivait les formules, grâce à une craie ensorcelée.

Il termina son cour et conclu comme s'il s'adressait à une assemblée qu'il souhaitait revoir la semaine suivante. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione se jura que jamais plus elle ne tenterait de revenir.


	6. sacrifice

Voilà comme promis je répondrai aux reviewers anonymes, donc aujourd'hui c'est le tour de soso1996 (Guest) : tout d'abord je voulais te remercier pour ta review ça me touche que tu prennes le temps de me lire. ça me fait aussi très plaisir que mes descriptions te plaise, mes profs de français n'ont jamais été de cet avis, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes. Et pour ce qui est de l'histoire, en fait ce sont des drabbles qui n'ont aucun rapport entre eux à part le fait d'être tiré du même fandom, c'est donc normal que tu ne sois pas arrivée a rentrer dans "l'histoire" vu que c'est 6 chapitre totalement différents sans aucun lien... Mais j'ai pris en compte tout ce que tu m'as dis, et ça pourrai bien être une idée pour un prochain texte. Encore une fois merci, et peu être à bientôt.

pour tout les autres je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

Une larme roula sur sa joue, suivie d'une seconde puis d'une troisième, se transformant en un flot incontrôlé lui striant le visage comme l'aurai fait la lame d'un samouraï.

La plaie ne se refermait pas, elle restait béante, s'infectant et se creusant avec le temps. Le faisant plier sous la douleur. Des décharges lui traversait le corps, le consumant de l'intérieur.

Il n'avait plus la force de lutter et de faire bonne figure, il restait tapi chez lui, dans une petite chambre poussiéreuse aux volet toujours clôt, couché dans un vieux lit pourri. Il ne voulait plus voir tout ces gens si heureux, alors qu'il était là seul perdu, chacun de ses repères ayant disparu. Plus rien ne le retenait ici, il n'avait plus aucune attache, il avait accompli sa mission, et maintenant on se fichait bien de savoir dans quel état il était. La victoire était bien trop belle pour qu'on ne se soucia de lui. Il avait tout perdu. Il avait été sacrifié pour le bien de l'humanité, au moins il pouvait être fier de ça. La douleur d'avoir perdu des proches, en commencent par ses parents, son parrain, ses amis et même des inconnus ... Il avait perdu l'amour, et l'amitié de ceux qui avait continué, qui avait fait leur deuil, et fini par reprendre une vie normale ... Il était seul affaibli, meurtri, et la douleur physique avait été engloutit sous la détresse morale, son monde c'était effondré, cette guerre l'avait tuée, et la mort de Voldemort avait été son coup de grâce ... La prophétie disait "aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survie.". Elle s'était trompée, aucun d'eux n'aurait pu survivre ...

Il ferma les yeux une dernière fois, et mis un terme à ces souffrances.


	7. Lettre au Père Noël

_Un peu en avance, mais je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir écrire un texte pour noël, j'espère qu'il vous plaira..._

* * *

Cher Père Noël,

je me présente, Harry James Potter, 7 ans. Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir été très sage cette année, mais s'il vous plait ne m'oubliez pas. Je ne demanderai pas grand chose.

Parmi tout les enfants de la Terre je ne suis pas le plus malheureux, je le sais bien. Mais, un vide en moi se creuse d'année en années. Le soir dans mon lit sous l'escalier, j'essais de les imaginer, en me disant que ce sont peut être deux des étoiles qui scintillent dans la nuit. Je voudrais tant savoir qui je suis, qui était mes parents. J'aimerai savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient, si je tiens d'eux. Malgré tout je suis sur que c'était des personnes bien. ça devait être des héros, même s'ils sont mort dans un accident de voiture. Ils me manquent.

C'est pour cela que cette année je ne demande pas de jouet. S'il vous plait Père Noël, je voudrais, sous le sapin illuminé et chargé de décorations rouges et or, à côté des nombreux paquets colorés de Dudley, une photo, celle de mes parents...

Pour une fois Père Noël, même si j'ai fait quelques bêtises, ne m'oubliez pas .

_ Harry_


	8. un petit nuage

**Note de l'auteur**_: Le personnage faisant cette réflexion est **Cho Chang** après la mort de **Cédric**, mais après il vous est possible d'imaginer et interpréter ce Drabble à votre guise ..._

* * *

Je ne sent plus le poids de mes jambes, j'ai l'impression de flotter, d'être légère. Mon esprit aussi, tel un nuage voguant dans le ciel, plus rien ne me parait important. Je suis joyeuse, sans l'être réellement, j'ai conscience de ne pas être dans un état normal, comme si l'on m'avait drogué, je déborde d'énergie, plaisante et ri facilement. Je ne contrôle plus rien tout en moi parait sans gravité, mais, mais je sais au fond de moi que tout cela n'est qu'un masque passager, cet état de "bien être" n'est qu'une illusion incontrôlée et éphémère...


	9. Départ

Je suis néfaste, vous êtes beaux, vous vous passerez de moi, de ma naïveté, de ma trouillardise, de mes colères intérieures. De toute façon je porte la poisse.

Cette situation me ronge, je ne suis pas à ma place, ni ici ni ailleurs, je m'en vais, seul avec mes bagages trop lourds, je vous coule en me noyant à vos côtés.

Ne me retenez pas, ça ne sert à rien, ma décision est prise. Continuez votre chemin, réussissez, brillez vers la lumière. Moi je reste ici, dans ce désert de solitude, voguant comme une âme.

Sans moi votre vie ne sera que meilleure.

Suivez votre route, moi je m'en vais là bas.

Adieux.


	10. scène de theatre

Un couple comme un autre. Non je ne crois pas.

De l'amour passionnel à la haine, du rêve le plus exquis au cauchemars, du paradis à l'enfers.

La braise ravivée c'est transformée en feu d'artifice pour une saint Valentin inoubliable, puis lentement en feu follet puis un brasier pour finir de glace.

Des mots comme armes, des mensonges comme stratégie pour une guerre contre l'illusion. Un amour monté de toute pièce, un massacre, qui à fait de nombreux blesser.

La mort a dansé, se rapprochant de très près. Comme une amie, une délivrance.

Les larmes traversant ces yeux traçant des rivières.

Mais le rideau fini par se lever sur un décors et un scénario bien pensé.

Un couple ? non, deux couples .

* * *

_Encore une fois un texte subjectif personnellement j'imaginai un Ginny Dean Harry ..._


	11. L'été, loin de tout

Un bel après midi d'été, dans la banlieue Dijonaise.

Le bleu pastel du ciel tranchait peu avec le blanc des voiles nuageux naissants, tel des rubans de soie, laissant une impression de trouble.

Cependant les rayons lumineux venaient réchauffer l'atmosphère et traversaient les branchages pour venir se déposer sur les pages jaunies qui se tournaient lentement synchrones à la douce mélodie des oiseaux comme l'aurai fait du papier à musique.

Ses yeux noisettes rivés sur les lignes noires qu'elle parcourait, se délectant de cette prose, là assise en hauteur, sur une grosse branche d'un chêne touffu, loin des regards des passants.

Le parc était bondé, on y venait se rafraîchir loin de la chaleur étouffante du centre ville.

C'était, pour elle, depuis quelques jours, devenu une habitude de se réfugier ici, elle y passait tout ces après midi se plongeant dans ses histoires préférées. Aujourd'hui elle avait opté pour Métamorphoses d'Apulée, elle aimait l'histoire de Pamphile, cette grande sorcière, elle la fascinait, bien que ses intentions n'était pas des plus louables, mais en tant que féministe acharné elle appréciait l'idée de transformer les hommes insoumis.

Un froissement d'ailes dans les feuilles brisait le rythme calme qui enveloppait ces heures d'août, et la tirai de sa lecture.

Deux yeux d'ambre la regardaient fixement dans l'ombrage de la branche voisine.

Il ne lui fallu que peu de temps pour reconnaître la grande chouette. Tant bien que mal elle quitta le tronc qui lui servait de dossier et avança sur le bras de l'arbre pour se rapprocher de l'oiseau. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui tendit la main pour que la grande blanche vienne se poser sur son avant bras. À sa patte droite était accroché un petit rouleau de parchemin, que la jeune fille détacha.

Après avoir remercié l'oiseau en lui offrant un peu d'eau la jeune sorcière repris place sur son siège naturel et déplia la lettre de son ami.

_Chère Hermione._

_Je voulais te remercier pour ton cadeau, il est superbe. Tu l'as bien choisi, comme toujours, tu es vraiment la meilleure. _

_Ici toujours aucune amélioration, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter les Dursley et Tante Marge qui n'est là que depuis quelques jours. Je reste dans ma chambre à rédiger le devoir d'histoire de la magie. Je m'ennuie à mourir, Poudlard me manque, et vous me manquez encore plus. _

_Pour la semaine à Londres je ne peux pas te dire maintenant, mais j'aimerai bien et ferai mon possible pour vous y retrouver. _

_Amitiés_

_Harry _

Elle essuya une larme, il lui manquait énormément aussi, et elle était touchée qu'il ai pris le temps de lui écrire, à elle qui était en voyage. Cela lui fit mal au coeur de savoir que son oncle et sa tante le persécutait toujours.

La tête en arrière, elle scrutait le ciel mouvant entre les feuillages, elle réfléchissait.

Hedwige traversa la Manche chaque jour, redonnant le sourire à son jeune maître.


End file.
